


My Teddy Bear

by Over_grown_toe_nail



Category: A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014), American Dad, Family Guy, Ted - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Hes a big teddy bear, I think he'd be super sweet, Lovin him right now, Seth Macfarlane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_grown_toe_nail/pseuds/Over_grown_toe_nail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is a cute teddy bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Teddy Bear

“Morning my teddy bear.” You mumbled, opening your eyes upon feeling warm fingers trace over your bare back. Your dark haired boyfriend smiled, eyes not even open yet. He let out a content hum as you reached out and ran a hand through his bedhead. You scooted closer to him, pressing your forehead against his. You shut your eyes again, sliding your hand down to his bare shoulder and arm. You laid in a comfortable silence, sharing occasional hums. You opened your eyes back up, seeing two brown ones staring at you, a warm happiness always seeming present in them.  
“What?” You said softly, rubbing your nose against his playfully.  
“I love you.” He said, the hand on your back flattening and pulling you closer to him. You tipped your head finally pressing your lips against his for a long, slow, passionate kiss. Your tongue pushed through his lips, a low moan escaping you. Both hands moved to his dark hair, gently tugging the locks.  
Who would’ve thought, Seth MacFarlane, a famous actor would end up loving you. A handsome, funny, and overall cute famous actor. You smiled at the thought of it. You weren't famous at all, so after about six months the paparazzi found out and you couldn’t go anywhere without someone asking you about Seth. It was a bit overwhelming at first, but you eventually got used to it.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t fall asleep with you last night.” He said softly. Seth had been working a lot lately, and he’d come home around 4 or 5. You smiled, gently shaking your head.  
“It’s alright, you know it’s alright.” You whispered, pressing a peck to his lips.  
“You’ve been so great to me, so understanding.” He paused to pressed a kiss to your lips. “Thank you ____.” Seth said softly, suckling your bottom lip. You let out a soft moan, cupping his cheek to pull his face closer. Hands wandered around, squeezing, stroking, pulling. You broke the kiss, his lips trailed down to your neck, nipping softly. Your head tipped back, moaning softly. Fingers curling tighter in his hair.  
“Fuck Seth, mmm… I love you.” You moaned as he kissed up to your jaw, sucking your earlobe between his lips. You could hear his chuckle as he nipped back down your jaw and neck. You could feel his lips suck a hickey above your left breast, just where your tank top ended. He pulled back, kiss you again. You rubbed your legs together, wrapping a hand around his shoulder and pulling him on top of you. Seth held himself up with one arm, the other running down your side. You could feel his erection press against your thigh. You rolled your hips up to add some pressure to him, trying to relieve him of something.   
Seth moaned, grasping your hip and pulling it up against his. A low rumbling moan rumbled through his chest. You gasped at the contact, lifting your hips higher to get some kind of relief. You felt like a teenager, fully clothed and dry humping each other. Friction was desperately needed, and either of you would do anything to get it.   
Your hands stumbled with pulling your shirt over your head. After you reached for his, pulling it off. Seth ran his hands up your sides, warm hands heating up your skin. You wiggled against his hips, wanting more clothes off. Seth was quick with both of your pants, tugging them off and tossing them somewhere else.  
The curtains were drawn shut, leaving you and Seth in your own world. Your world of love and pleasure. You were snapped out of your thoughts when he slipped a hand between your legs. You gasped, head falling back against the pillows. You moaned as his fingers worked little circles on your clit.  
“Please, baby…” You whined, unable to help it. His eyes held a playful, teasing look, he even had a small smile on his face. “Seth…” He reached down as you called to him, curling his fingers in your hair. He buried his face in your neck, pressing kisses to your neck.  
“I love you, so much.” He moaned, moving his hands to support himself as he pushed into you. You gasped, moaning highly, hands grasping wildly at him. One of your hands eventually found the space between his shoulder blades, the other in his hair. Seth groaned lowly on your neck, lips pressed against it not kissing, just resting.   
It was possibly five or ten minutes before either of you started moving. Seth made the first move, kissing your neck slowly. He made his way to your jaw, then lips.  
“You feel so good.” He whispered, hips finally drawing away then back. You whined, legs lifting to give him a better angle. Your head turned to shove your face in his neck.  
“Seth… Fuck.” You whined hips rolling up to meet his thrusts. Seth pulled his face from your neck, cupping your face to make sure you were looking at him. His face was beautifully twisted in pleasure, groans and grunts of pleasure leaving his parted kiss swollen lips. You couldn't imagine how you looked. You just prayed you weren't drooling.  
His hips picked up their pace and he wrapped both arms around your back, leaning back and taking you with him. Your arms curled around his neck, holding yourself there as you rocked in his lap. Your lips pressed tightly against each other, bodies rocking together.   
“Seth,” You broke the kiss, panting hard. “I'm so close…” You whined. He nodded, biting his lip. Your gut clenched and a warm feeling flooded your body, taking over all your senses, heightening them. You squeezed Seth, inside and out as you came. Gasping and moaning his name. He wasn't far behind, burying his face in your neck and clenching his jaw shut.  
You fell back, panting and sweaty. Seth curled beside you, smoothing out your hair. You turned, smiling softly.  
“love you Teddy bear.” You murmured, pressing a lazy kiss to his lips. Seth smiled, kissing lazily back.  
“love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keep going?


End file.
